


Constants of the Multiverse

by StarryEyedAstronaut



Series: Three Against The Multiverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), No Voltron Lions, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedAstronaut/pseuds/StarryEyedAstronaut
Summary: The boys reminisce and come to a realization.
Relationships: Kuron & Shiro & Sven (Voltron)
Series: Three Against The Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925884
Kudos: 2





	Constants of the Multiverse

Shiro grew up with his mother and his grandfather, they’re both Japanese. His father died when he was really young but he knows he was from Norway.

Sven grew up with his father, he remembers he used call himself a Norwegian, because he came from a human settlement called Norway. He didn’t got to know his mother nor her family who were killed in the war with the Alteans when he was really young, but he knows they were from a place called Japan.

Ryou remembers all what Shiro remembers about his family, but they’re distant flickering images for him, he feels that the emotions with which Shiro talks about these memories are lacking on his head. But he wants, with all his heart, to hold them close, like they were his. So he listens attentively to Shiro’s stories.

One day the subject of family comes between the three of them, Shiro and Sven both of them keep a photograph of their family close, these photos are from a time before sickness or war took away their loved ones. When they share these photos, they discover that the images are just the same with very few changes in the scenery.

In Shiro’s reality his mom got to see him grow, in Sven’s it was his dad. This realization hits them hard.

They start to know more about the parents they don’t remember thanks to each other, excitedly sharing stories about their mom and dad.

Ryou thinks he can’t possibly win Shiro up when it comes to telling family’s stories but he is proven wrong when he remembers a memory more clearly than Shiro does and soon enough he isn’t just a listener but also a participant in the conversations.

He doesn’t tell the others but he sometimes like to imagine a life for himself, where both their parents were alive in his childhood and alongside his maternal grandfather they raised him and his two brothers.


End file.
